Dreamscape
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: Toshiro has been rendered in sleep for almost two weeks, when The twelth division taichou, Mayuri, decovers a way to travel into his dream world. So five shinigami travel into the new world...What will they dicover? hints of the Pokemon creatures
1. Chapter 1

**Ok , I got a brand new story comming your way. This is how it came to me, I was playing 'Piglet's Big Game' on PS2 on Eeyore's level when the story cam to me. It has hints of Pokemon, not the human characters but the 'Eevee' evelutions and you know that episode with 'teen titans' where 'Beast boy' and 'Cyborg' go into 'Raven's' room, get sucked into the mirror and end up in her world where they meet aspects of her personality, my story is kinda like that. So anyway... hope you like it and i'll try and upload when ever i can get to a willing computer or beg my teacher during lesson or at the end of the day. So now...**

**Let the first chapter of this story...BEGIN!**

------------------------------------------------------

All the Taichou's, bar the third, fith, ninth and even the tenth, waiting for the Soutaichou to begin to weekly meetings. Although, today was more urgent then most.

"Welcome Taichous, as you know, the tenth division taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro has been rendered in sleep for almost two weeks now, Unohana Taichou has been watching over him incase of his awake but nothing has happened, but we do have another way to awaken him, 12th division representitive" All the shinigami Taichous looked over to where the twelth division taichou should have been standing, to see a small girl with electric blue hair in a white bun, a long blue ribbon running from the bun to her waist. She was dressed like the Fukutaichou, Nemu, and acted just as robotic, giving most Taichous the impression she had been created but the mad 12th division just like the Fukutaichou. She blushed slightly before standing forward, the eleventh taichou was giving her the creeps.

"H-Hai Soutaichou, Tiachou has been working a machine that allows a small group of shinigami to enter someones dreamscape and can wonder through the dreamworld of the chosen person. The machine is complete to all of Taichou's knowledge and ready to use on Hitsugaya Taichou whenever a small group is ready. I must leave now, Taichou's orders...exuse me" she bowed her head low before exiting out of the hall in a hurried fashion. The Taichous watched the door for a few moments incase she decided to pop back in and tell them something else her 'Taichou' had ordered her to say. But nothing happened so the meeting continued.

"Thoses who would like to go to the dream world or nominate someone to go, please stay behind while the other Taichous leave, thank you for your time" All the taichous, execpt Ukitake, Unohana and Byakuya, left the meeting hall and hurried to their respected offices. The Soutaichou looked down to those who remained and almost smiled.

"Kuchiki Taichou are you to come or nominate?" He looked to the nobal man who, as stonic as ever, answered without a waver in his voice.

"I can to nominate my fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, to help Hitsugaya Taichou" The soutaichou nodded her elderly head. The nobal Taichou bowed and walked silently towards his division to get his Fukutaichou ready for the mission.

"Ukitake Taichou are you to come or nominate?" His old student smiled up at him beofre he answered.

"To attend the mission and to nominate two people" An ancient eyebrow was raised slightly before the oldest shinigami slowly nodded.

"And who is it you nominate Ukitake?"

"I nominate Matsumoto Fukutaichou and the Shinigami diku, Ichigo" The old man nodded in understanding. Matsumoto was of course Toshiro's Fukutaichou and there for very close to him and Ichigo was a strong person who, some could tell, treated Toshiro like the baby brother he never had. Lastly, he looked over to the most respected, and possible feared, shinigami in the Gotei 13, Unohana Taichou.

"Unohana Taichou are you to come or nominate?" The motherly shinigami Taichou smiled at her elder before answering.

"To attend the mission Soutaichou" The reason behind her wanting to go was because she was like his mother. She had always fussed over him and when in the meetings he didn't look or sound well, she would ask him to go back to the fourth division for a check up and was also the reason she had asked to keep an eye on him instead of Matsumoto, not that she had anything against the female Fukutaichou, but her motherly insticts had kicked in and anyone who got in the way was going to get hurt.

"Very well, Ukitake please bring both Matsumoto Fukutaichou and Kurosaki Ichigo to the twelth division in about ten minutes and head straight to his office, Unohana Taichou, bring Hitsugaya Taichou with you as soon as you can, Kuchiki Taichou would have already sent his Fukutaichou over to the twelth division so do not be any longer then you need to, you are exused" Both captains bowed before exiting the hall of the first division.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake, Matsumoto and Ichigo ran into the office, panting as if the had run an olmipics up a mountain and then had to foward roll all the way back down and through the seki gate to the office.

The first thing any of them saw was a large metal frame of a circle at the far end of the room with all sorts of inscriptions on it. Not too far from that was a small, oval case connected to the frame with all sorts of muli-coloured wires going in and out. Unohana was stood over the case with her hand on the case, staring inside as if lost in thought. Ukitake guess that that must have been where Toshiro was placed so they could enter his dream world. Renji was leaning against the door as if waiting for them.

"Took ya long enough Ichigo" he mocked. Ichigo walked over to him, slightly ticked off at what the red head had just said.

"Yeah well, at least I don't get cocky if I show up earlier then someone else, pinapple for brains" a vein popped in Renji's head as he to got really ticked off. Ichigo glared at Renji. Matsumoto walked up behind both of the boys, who were about to fight, and grabbed them by the backs of their shinigami uniforms. Both boys were in mid air before either of them knew it. They stopped all movement and looked back, well as much as they could, to see Matsumoto glaring at the two of them.

"This is not a time to be fighting bakas, we're here to help Taichou..." She dropped them unseramoaniously on the ground.

"Ok Matsumoto" said Ichigo, panicking incase she hurt him.

"Pshh, whatever" That resulted in him getting a swift punch in the face and a painful kick in the back. Ichigo sniggered at renji while Ukitake walked over to Unohana. He peered into the oval case. He was right.

Inside the case was a small Toshiro, huddled in his blankets, with a small...well, Ukitake couldn't explain what it was, but it was rested ontop of his spiky hair and had wires comming off it. He smiled up at Unohana and she smiled back at him. She watched as Toshiro slowly breathed in and out, making the clear screen fog and un-fog with every breath. She was only taken out of her watchful-ness over the boy when the clown Taichou walked through the door, Fukutaichou in toe. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and at the mad scientist Taichou. He sat down at his computer and began typing in all sorts of codes and numbers so fast, no one could keep up.

"Ok all of you have to stand at the gate and as soon as I say go, you have to jump through the protal, got it?" Everyone nodded and walked over to the gate. Soon the portal came to life and flashed all sorts of colours, swirling round in a never ending spiral.

"NOW!" Shouted the mad scientist. Everyone gulped before jumping in together. Everyone linked arms as the protal swallowed them up into the bright white light, blinding everyone in the portal.

---------------------------------------------------------

The small group of shinigami fell painfully on their butts as they entered the dream world. Matsumoto was first to open her eyes followed shortly by Unohana and then the boys. They all looked around the area they found themselves in. It was a world full of ice. Large glaciers could be seen from miles away and the snow was powdery to the touch. They began to treck through the ice, hoping to find the small Taichou soon. But were thrown to the floor as a mighty roar shook the snow from the high iced cliffs and sent the glaciers crashing down.

"WHO DARE INVADE THIS ICE RELM?!?" The voice roared. Everyone looked around, trying to locate the voice. Until something moved out of the corner on Ichigo's eye. He turned sharply as a large, blue dragon began to uncoil not too far from him. The red eyes of the dragon staring so intensly at him, Ichigo felt his insides freeze over. It rose high in the air, showing them the full length of its body to the shinigami.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?" It asked again. Ukitake stood out slightly before looking to the dragon.

"Hyorinmaru, we are here because Toshiro has not woken up for two weeks now and if it continues much longer, he could die" The dragon just watched him for a minute before sighing and floating down to the ground infront of the group. Unohana walked closer to the dragon and layed her hand on its nose

"Can you please tell Toshiro we are here?" the dragon rubbed its nose into the touch, it had always loved it when Toshiro had done it when he visited.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, he is in the dream relm where I cannot reach him, but I can lead you to the gate of dreams if I take on my human form" And with that, the mighty dragon backed away from the shinigami and flew high into the air. The snow in the surounding area flew up in the air with the dragon and swarmed over, creating a blizzarde over the dragon. The shinigami sheilded their eyes with their arms as the blizzard increased in strangth and virosiousness (don't think that is a word but oh well it explains what its like hehe XD)

Soon the blizzard died down and the shinigami were able to take their arms away from they're face, but what they say made them gasp. A young woman was standing in the snow. She was wearing a long, white top with a pair of emerald bottoms, alot like the shinigami bottoms, with two small slits on either side of the legs. A golden medalion with a bright blue gem sat just near her stomach with a small, emeralds string connected to the medalion and around her neck, the medailion had a white dragon coiled around the jem, its mouth looking like it was going to eat the jem. two black, fingerless gloves sat nicly on her wrists, with another small dragon embroded on it. She had bright white hair down to her back, some of it tied in two loose lopes with a black ribbon, like the snow and had beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hyorinmaru is...a-a g-g-g-GIRL?!?" Renji pointed out the obvious but it didn't make sense on how much Toshiro looked just like her. She smiled as she walked over to the dumbfolded group.

"Sorry to spring the fact I'm a girl on you boys, I thought you could handle it" She joked walking over to the two female shinigami.

"Has Taichou ever seen you in human form?" Asked Matsumoto, it wouldn't be good if he didn't know about his zanpuktou being a girl while she did.

"Of course, he figured it out before i had even had a chance to tell him told him, he is a very smart boy you know, it was the first thing he asked me once he got shikai, Matsumoto was it?" She got a small nod from Matsumoto. she then smiled with sweet smile but soon began laughing lightly at rememberence to the day he asked her. Hyorinmaru looked over to Unohana and smiled.

"And thank you for keeping a close eye on my master, he really is a little bugger when it comes to resting when he's ill, Unohana Taichou" she laughted lightly again before looking over to the boys who now looked like they understood, with the help from Ukitake. They walked, still confused that the strongest ice/water zanpuktou was a girl (sexist pigs hehe XD), but didn't say anything. It could be their biggest mistake of their lives.

"Shall we get moving then?" Everyone nodded and were soon trecking through the snow again. They climbed small mountains, crawled through ice caverns and avoided dangerously hanging icicles. The came to a large bridge and Hyorinmaru stopped infront of them.

"Before we progress over the bridge, I will ask you to tread lightly over the bridge of fear" She said before taking the first step on the bridge.

"Bridge of fear?" mimiked Renji and Ichigo in unison. She stopped once more and turned around.

"Yes, every soul has one, It holds all fear that the person wanted to hid, the larger it is, the more things locked away, and this bridge is no exeption" Everyone looked at the length of it. You couldn't even see the end of it clearly. She turned back round and began to walk along the frozen bridge, followed shortly by everyone else.

It felt like hours before they got to the other end of the bridge. But when the did, Hyorinmaru picked up the pace and basically ran, leaving the shinigami to try and catch up.

Hyorinmaru ran over to a clear ice patch and took out her crystal, placing it on the floor before stepping back. Soon, two large icicles grew from the ground and a swirl of colours, much like the one from the one in soul society, made them selves known.

"This is as far as I can go with you so here we must part" Everyone nodded and said their 'Goodbyes' one by one as they jumped through the potal. Unohana was the last one and before leaving she just could not ask the question.

"Why do you and Toshiro look so alike if you don't mind my asking?" Hyorinmaru just smiled

"You will find out one day but you must hurry before the portal closes" unohana nodded and soon jumped through the portal. The gates collapsed and a small jem was shoot out of the ground. Hyorinmaru picked it up and put it back in her necklace. She looked up into the frozen heavens.

"Bring him home safely" was all she said before de-materialized into snow.

-------------------------------------------------------

**The end of chapter 1, this chapter is going to be the shortest one of them all so there should be alot more of the story in the next chapter. But for now, see ya later**

**THE END XDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok , I got a brand new story comming your way. This is how it came to me, I was playing 'Piglet's Big Game' on PS2 on Eeyore's level when the story came to me. It has hints of Pokemon, not the human characters but the 'Eevee' evelutions and you know that episode with 'teen titans' where 'Beast boy' and 'Cyborg' go into 'Raven's' room, get sucked into the mirror and end up in her world where they meet aspects of her personality, my story is kinda like that. So anyway... hope you like it and I'll try and upload when ever i can get to a willing computer or beg my teacher during lesson or at the end of the day. So now...**

**Let the second chapter of this story...BEGIN!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto opened her eyes slowly. A bright light filled her view so she looked to the left to see Unohana still unconcious. Matsumoto stood up slowly and walked over the medical shinigami and began to wake her up. Once awake, both female shinigami began to wake up the boys who were not too far from them.

Once everyone was awake, the bright light began to dull down, letting them see their surroundings. when they saw it, they all gasped louder then when they found out Hyorinmaru was a girl.

They were standing on a sandy beach, clear ocean hitting the beach leaving all sorts of shells on the rim of the sand. A forest was not far away with what looked like a small-ish volcano happily resting to the left. The flowers on the banks danced on the wind that blew ever so gentle in the summer sun. Small birds of all kinds could be seen flying in the air, away from the sea and seatling down in the large oak and red wood trees in the distance. Everyone could only stare. None of them thought this was a dream the tenth division Taichou could have. They scanned their surroundings carefully and Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, this is quite a nice...WHERE'S MY ZANPAKTOU?!?" Everyone snapped out of their staring and looked down to their zanpaktou. They were gone, and that was where another discovery.

"Where is my shinigami uniform?!?" Everyone had notcied the same thing. Matsumoto was now wearing a blue, stripped bikini top that actually covered her breasts without any of them having the chance to escape and a pair of plain dark denim shorts that were inbetween her thighs and knees with a blue belt hanging loosly on her hips. Unohana was wearing a plain white bikini top that also covered her breasts without a chance of escape and a pair of light demin shorts with a loose white belt in the style of Matsumoto. Ichigo was wearing a pair of brown, baggy shorts and a orange and yellow hawiiain shirt. Renji was also wearing brown baggy shorts and a pink and red hawiiain shirt. Ukitake was wearing a black pair of baggy trousers and a plain white shirt.

"Why don't we have our zanpaktou or shinigami uniform?" It was a question no one knew the answer to. Well, the visiting shinigami that is. They began to walk along the beach, in hope of finding Toshiro as soon as possible, until they saw a spec of white on the beach sand. The closer they got, the more they saw that the figure was sitting on the sand, legs out and leaning forward. The figure was wearing a blue and white hawiiain shirt and dark blue baggy shorts.

"Look its Taichou!" shouted Matsumoto before she took hold of Unohana's wrist and began to run towards the figure. As soon as they stood over it, the figure turned round and looked up at them with really cofused, bright blue eye, before standing up and jumping up and down happily.

"Hihihihihihiwhoareyouandwhatareyudoingonthebeachsilliesyoumightgetwashedawayinthewater?" It took a while before any of the group could actually understand what he had just said.

"We're here to take you back from the dream world" He just stared at that answer.

"Thats not me silly, I'm not the one your looking for, I'm here to help you wake him back up, my name is Happy Shiro" Everyone just stared at him as he jumped up and down, shouting his name as loud as he could to the dream heavens above.

"I'm the happy aspect of his emotions" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, hand on hip. Everyone nodded but were kind of scared by this. Was that he was like when he was happy?

"Is Hitsugaya Taichou exactly like this when he is happy?" Asked Renji. Happy Shiro smiled at him before standing right infront of him.

"Nope, I just have the emotion of happiness while he has all sorts of emotions like anger, sadness joy...you get the picture" Renji nodded at understanding Happy Shiro and frowned slightly.

"So how are you going to help us?"

"I'm going to lead you to the crystal Vaporeon, which is what you need to help Toshiro but I cannot lead you very far in so you will have to figure out how to get the crystal away from the guardian" Everyone understood everything execpt to 'Vaporeon'.

"Vaporeon?" mimiced Renji. What in the name of God was a 'Vaporeon'?

"Vaporeon is the name of the water crystal and also the guardian that guards it from any danger that enters here" He said before looking over to the water. Renji looked over aswell.

"We should get going now, it will get dark in a few hours so you should use the light time wisely" Happy Shiro said before diving head first into the water. Everyone just watched when he lifted his head up from the water, smiled and waved for them to follow.

"Come on, if you want to save Toshiro then all you've got to follow"

"But thats water, we'll drown" Happy Shiro sighed before swimming back to them and wacking the red head in the forehead before diving back in. Ichigo sniggered at Renji and got a punch in face from said red head. The two began to fight, making everyone sigh before Ukitake picked Ichigo off of Renji and smiling at both of them. The two stopped fighting and just seatled for scolding eachother.

"It's a dream, use your imagination Baka head, see ya later if you're not gonna try it" And with that, he dived completely and didn't bother comming back up. Unohana and Matsumoto looked at eachother before diving after the happy Shiro. Ukitake put the boys down and followed the three into the water. Ichigo and Renji pushed and shoved eachother and ended up diving in together.

The underwater world was a beauty to behold. Not only could they hold their breathe, they could see underwater without any aid of underwater lenses. strange creatures swam passed them in their schools(I think thats a group of fish hehe). Some looked like seahorses and some like regular starfish with five points and a small red gem and ones with ten points and huge red gem(Reconise anyone). There were coral reefs and all sorts of underwater sea life that blended together in perfect harmony. They all came to a stop when Happy Shiro stopped and held his hand out and a small water based compass appeared along with peice of paper. He swam over to the group and handed Ukitake the compass and paper.

"This compass will change to the selected element of the envionment and this paper is part of the map of the dream scape i was given, other peices will be given to you by the guardians of the crystals and together it will show you the way to the crystal cantainer and, with all the crystals together, they will tell you where Toshiro is...also..." Happy Shiro clicked his tounge three times and a small round creature with a large, thin tail, with a blue orb at the end of the tail, larger then the creatures body, appeared. The creature swam round Happy Shiro before looking at the shinigami.

"This is Azurill, she will help you if you come across any problems on your way but cannot follow when you near the gaurdian, but now I must leave you here so I will say goodbye and good luck" He waved goodbye and began to swim towards the a school of seahorse creatures, swimming with them before slowly disappearing with the creatures.

"H-hey, one question, why do we not have our shinigami uniform or zanpuktou?" Happy Shiro

turned round but didn't stop swimming.

"This is a world where violence doesn't exsist and everything co-insides with one another without confict...Ja ne" He waved to everyone and azurill waved happily back at him as he vanished and Azurill soon turned to the shinigami.

"Hello, I have been taut how to speak human by Happy Shiro and he has put me in charge of leading you towards the gaurdian Vaporeon, but I must say we should hurry before it gets dark and the other creatures come out" The small creature swam round Ukitake and took the peice of paper right out of the ill shinigami's hands.

"Although he ran out of time to teach me to actually read human" The creature smiled before pointing its orb on the paper where some writing was placed. Ukitake read the writing:

'Head north for Azrill's swim time and then go through the Feild of Jellies, where Azurill must leave to survive, and then go to the cave on the west side after three coral reefs and a anenemia when the gaurdian will be waiting, Happy Shiro ;-)' What the hell did 'Azurill's time swim' mean? thought Ukitake.

"Well, he says we have to head north for Azuirll's swim time. What does that mean Azurill?" Azurill stopped swimming round him and sat on her tail sweetly.

"Its means that, well, with my tail I can determain the length of distance I can swim before it becomes too dangerous for me to continue, so shall we get moving?" Ukitake nodded and Azurill began to tap her tail three times before it began to beep at a slow pace. The group began to swim towards all sorts of plants, creatures came up to the shinigami and swam round them, one seahorse got attached to Unohana but soon had to let go when it realised it was out of its territory and waved its wings as a way to say goodbye. Unohana had given it a small hug before catching up with the group. Every time they pasted a territory, Azurill's tail beeped faster and soon they arrived at 'Field of Jellies'.

"I'm sorry but I must leave you here make sure you don't get get lost around here, you could get caught by some bad fish,and take this, just throw it in the air and call out the name, and only use it if the guardian will not hand over the crystal, Ja ne" Azurill's tail lit up before shooting a yellow sphere at the group. Azurill waved goodbye before rushing back to her territory. Matsumoto caught the sphere and put it in the pocket of her shorts while Ichigo looked to the sky above the water. The sun was begining to set so they had to hurry. There were a few of some of the most gigantic jellyfish they had ever seen when they arrived and soon more were appearing. They picked up the pace and where almost at a speed of shunpo.

When outside, everyone was panting heavily. Unohana looked up and around at everyone. All except for Ukitake, who seemed to be missing. She looked behind, below and above. No Ukitake anywhere. Then it came to her. He must be trapped in the jelly field. She caught back her breath before running back in to look for the ill shinigami.

There were hudreds of jelly fish with millions of stingers she had to dodge to find him. She heard a low groan and turned round and looked down to find the ill shinigami barely standing atop of one of the jelly fish.

"Ukitake Taichou, are you ok?" Said shinigami looked up smiled before falling to the jelly. Unohana rushed down and picked the fallen shinigami up. Now all she had to do was figure out which way was the exit.

"HELLO, MATSUMOTO, RENJI, ICHIGO!" She shouted as loud as she could

"UNOHANA TAICHOU WHERE ARE YOU?!?" Shouted the other voice.

"I'M WITH UKITAKE WHO IS INJURED, KEEP SHOUTING SO WE CAN FIND OUT WAY BACK"

"HAI UNOHANA TAICHOU" The voice then began to shout all sorts of things like the 'happy birthday song', 'beer song' and the entire theme songs from 'Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni' and 'Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai' before Unohana was able to escape the Feild of jellies. She found the nearest flat surface and placed Ukitake down carfully. She then proceded to do a healing kidou to the much she could, with all the water almost surpressing her reistu inside her.

Ukitake opened his eyes slowly to see Unohana trying her hardest to heal the wound to perfect health, or as healthy as it could be under his condition.

"Unohana Taichou, its ok, I can't feel any pain now i'll be find" He reasured her. She looked at him and smiled before slowly stopping the kidou and locking back her reitsu. Ukitake smiled at her before slowly standing up. The three other shinigami rushed over to make sure he was fine.

"Don't worry, i'm healed as much as i can be, there's no need to worry over me" The three shinigami nodded and smiled at the old man.

"So where do we have to go now?" Ukitake unfolded the map and looked over the directions from Happy Shiro.

"The next place to go is...go to the cave on the west side after three coral reefs and a anenemia and that is where the guardian should be waiting" Ichigo looked around.

"Theres the first coral reef guys so theres only two left to go then the anenemia" Everyone looked over to where Ichigo was pointing and smiled before begining to swim in the direction the water compass pointed to. It took ten minutes until they had pasted the second and third coral reef and now all they needed to do was find an anenemia.

"Ukitake-san, what does an anenemia look like exactly?" Ukitake stopped and turned round to look at Ichigo.

"Well an anenemia is a small plant that has loads of almost strands of a pinky-yellow substance" Ichigo blinked.

"Oh so you mean that thing" Ichigo said, pointing to an anenemia. Everyone around him sweatdropped. Ichigo was a real dumbass at times. Ukitake looked to the west and saw a almost unoticable hole in the wall just behind the anenemia. They swam up to it and all just sqeezed inside. 'No wonder its so small, Toshiro must visit this place often' Though Renji with a chuckle.

The cave inside was beautifully decorated. Chaderleirs hung on the ceiling each about 100 centermeters from eachother. There were potrates of all sorts of dragons, some of Hyorinmaru and even what looked like family photos of a group of dragons, which always had a small snow white dragon in them. A long red carpet streched across the floor, rubies, emeralds and saphires etched into the carpet along with long, multi-coloured dragons flying the direction of the darkness. Ichigo picked up a single lit candle, that had been held by a dragon hand, and handed it to Ukitake, who smiled back.

"Thanks Ichigo, now lets hurry, its getting dark fast around here" Everyone nodded before begining to walk the hall. Each time they looked at a picture, it was never the same as the last and it always had a picture of a baby dragon and a grown up dragon. A yawn was heard.

"What was that?" Another yawn and the candle blew out. Everyone tried to get their eyes to focus but with no like what so ever, it was almost impossible.

"Ukitake, I can't see, what should we do?" Matsumoto felt a tugging at her arm, then another arm link with hers.

"We link and continue forward as planned" Not too long after, everyone was linked together and continued to walk once again. One or two times the group almost fell over when someone in the line tripped on someones foot or over the long, red carpet. All the while, the yawns slowly getting louder until candles suddenly lit themselves, showing the shinigami where they were.

They were standing in a circle room, all the walls were sea blue and the floor pure white. Every inch of the room was something to do with sea, there were fish tanks with all sorts of weird animals and plants living inside and the ceiling was painted with all the animals of the sea the shinigami had seen today. And right in the center, there was a huge plush pillow with something sleeping ontop of it and just infront was the blue crystal, shining with all its might.

Renji stood out and quietly walked up to the crystal and was about to take it in his hand, when a tail whiped his hand away. Renji jumped back to the group, holding his hand tightly, as the creature on the plush pillow began to move.

The creature jumped down and stared at them. The creature was a light blue colour with, what looked like, a webbed neck that streched out for 15 cenimeters. It had three fins on the top of its head and it had a long tail which seperated into a two normal fins at the back and small spikes along the tail. It also had four legs like a kitten.

"I am the guardian of the element water crystal, Vaporeon" Everyone stared. That tiny thing is a guardian? It was tiny by all the shinigami standerds. But then, so was the person they were trying to rescue from this place.

"Why do you come to my home?" Questioned Vaporeon without much emotion in it's voice.

"We are here to bring Hitsugaya Taichou back to the soul society" Announced Matsumoto, fiddling with the belt on her trousers. The creature was kind of scaring her in the way it spoke. The creature didn't move from its space, it just began to swish its tail from left to right at a slow, all most un-movingly, pace as it watched their every move.

"That's all well and good, but I will not give the crystal willingly to you, you must prove that you can look after the crystal and re-awaken Toshiro...I believe you were given something by Happy Shiro, I'm I correct?" Everyone gulped and the small creature sighed.

"Well, are we going to get started or not, only one can control the creature that was given" Vaporeon took a battle stance. Renji elbowed Matsumoto slightly, so not to cause pain, and pointed to the woman's pocket. Matsumoto took the sign and she gave the sphere to the red head.

"You should you want to do this Renji?" whispered Matsumoto concerned. Renji nodded and stepped forward.

"So you're the one to challange me are you?" Said Vaporeon. Renji looked to the gaurdian and smirked his cocky smirk, the guardian chuckled at his postier.

"Yeah, guess I am" Renji looked down to the sphere and found the name inscribed into the sphere. 'Raichu' it read. He looked up again and smirked more. He got himself ready and...

"RAICHU!" He shouted and the sphere began to glow a bright yellow colour before it burst. When the dust from the burst item hit the ground, it began to form a small shape. As soon as the yellow tint dispearse, the creature stood infront of them. It was a sort of tubby creature, standing on its hind legs, with two ears that pointed at the top, curved in and made a small curl at the bottom of the ear. It had a long tail with some sort of lightning bolt on the very end. Its top paws were a dark shade of brown and so were its feet, while the rest of the creature was a basic light brown, its stomach almost white and had small, yellow circles on its cheeks. Renji felt something on top of his head and picked it up carefully. It was a peice of paper with yellow writing on it. 'Must have come from the sphere' He thought before he read all the information.

"Looks like Happy Shiro really isn't that stupid, I guess I'm going to have to give him more credit" The creature joked before opening its mouth wide. Small water particals began to form at the guardian's mouth. The water particals formed into hage water ball. Vaporeon smirked again at Renji.

"And...Begin" The water ball launched itself at Renji. Renji tried to jump out of the way but the ball was too fast for him and launched him into the wall. After a few seconds, Renji pried himself off of the wall and back to where he once stood. Raichu looked up to him and nodded. Renji nodded back and looked over the paper. Vaporeon watched with interest as the two seemed to confirm something.

"Raichu, double dash!" One minute the creature was stood there, next thing anyone knew was it had disappeared. They only found the creature once Vaporeon was sent crashing to the ground. Raichu reappeared at Renji's side and watched as the guardian slowly rised back into its battle position.

"Very good redhead(that got a loud 'HEY' from Renji) but lets see how hou handle this..." The gils ontop of Vaporeon's head began to move back and forth at a rapid speed and soon one of the windows in the room to see the outside burst open, flooding the room in a matter of seconds. Everyone held their breath when the water reached the shoulders and plumated to the watered floor. Only then did they remember that they could breath under water if they 'imagined' it. Everyone watched the guardian smirk all through them figuring out that they could breath under water still.

The water around Vaporeon began to slosh and swirl at high speeds before it began to take form. It was turning into a wirlpool. Everyone braised (sp?) themselves as the wirlpool began to move towards them. With a smile from the from the guardian, they wirlpool sucked in Renji and spat him out at the other end of the now drowned room. Raichu used it speed to get over to its temporary master, and helped him back to his feet.

Renji took the small paw of Raichu into his hand and whispered into the creatures before standing up straight. Raichu nodded and took its place next to Renji and watched as a second wirlpool began to form.

"Looks like you handed that one perfectly, but lets see how you. !" the second one launched at them faster then anyone had expected. Renji and Raichu looked at eachother and smirked before launching themselves towards the wirlpool.

"ARE YOU STUPID RENJI?!?" Shouted Matsumoto and Ichigo. Raichu charged up its electricity and...

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Shouted Renji. Raichu's charging lightning exploded into the wirlpool, catching Vaporeon completely off guard once more. The lightning trapped Vaporeon and shocked the water guardian until Vaporeon collapsed onto the floor, bearly concious. The water in the room began to drain until the room became bone dry once more. Raichu stood straight from where it launched the attack and burst into yellow tinted dust, that fell lightly onto the bone dry floor.

the guardian stumbled to its feet before it bowed to the shinigami group.

"It looks as though you are strong enough to take the water crystal, congratulations" Water particals from outside swarmed around Vaporeon until none of the creature could be seen. About two minutes later, the water particals just disintergrated, leaving a boy around Ichigo's age wearing a bright blue jacket, without sleeves, and a white top just viewable underneath. He had a pair of blue tracksuit bottoms and a black belt. He, like Toshiro and Hyorinmaru, had snow white hair and emerald eyes. Vaporeon walked over to the crystal and picked it up before walking over to Renji and handing it to him.

Renji took it with a smile and smirked when Vaporeon bowed slightly before standing back abit. A peice of paper formed in his hands and flew towards the group. Ukitake caught it and put it into his pocket with the other peice.

"That part of the map will lead you to the next crystal, good luck to all of you" and slowly, Vaporeon began to fade away until only a small spec flew up high and through the ceiling, into the sea. A part of the wall began to re-shape into a see-through door. The group took that as a sigh to get moving.

It was pitch black outside. They could bearly see anything except the moon that shone brightly. Everyone remembered what Happy Shiro had told them. 'use the light time wisely'. Did that mean just so they could see ok? Or did it mean that somethiing happened in the dark undersea? No one wanted to know what the trouble was and chose to swim as fast as they could. Until Matsumoto felt something wrap around her ankle, pulling her back down. Ukitake saw her slowly sink back down and took hold of her arm, trying to pull her back up. Everyone neededto know what the hell had hold of Matsumoto. So Renji took that matter into his hands. He did a hand sign for a very strong kidou. Hepoured as much reistu as he could into it and launched it near to Matsumoto's anckle. The first thing that was seen was a tentical of some sort, then the light hit its target. There was a huge, blue squid like creature with hundreds of tenticals floating round in some sort of sign of anger. While Ichigo took hold of Matsumoto for Ukitake, the three, fully dead, shinigami lunched a full attac on the creature with all they had. The creature made some sort of cry before letting go and swimming away. Ichigo helped Matsumoto back to the dry land they were so happy to see. Along with a fire that had not been there earlier. ten fist on sticks sat around the fire, cooking slowly, a small note attached to a rock just next to the fish.

'Hey visitors,

I knew you could do it, looks like you guys are one step closer to finding Toshiro, hope you guys are hungry 'cause catching those fish was hard work hehe, hope we meet again one day, Ja ne and renji, Raichu says 'Hi' And then said 'Bye'

P.S when you go to the woods, make sure to walk through the huge metal gate, you can't miss it byebye ;-)'.

Everyone smiled at the note before sitting down around the fire, and began digging into the fish that had been given to them. Unohana spent the next ten minutes healing Matsumoto's ankle, while laughing and joking with her. Everyone soon got themselves ready for some sort of well needed rest and soon huddled around the fire before drifting into a sleep within a sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end of chapter 2**

**Hope you guys like the story 'coz its not so easy for me to write this hehehe**

**It might take some time to upload because i still have no computer but...oh well.**

**Ja ne ^--^**

**THE END XDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok , I got a brand new story comming your way. This is how it came to me, I was playing 'Piglet's Big Game' on PS2 on Eeyore's level when the story came to me. It has hints of Pokemon, not the human characters but the 'Eevee' evelutions and you know that episode with 'teen titans' where 'Beast boy' and 'Cyborg' go into 'Raven's' room, get sucked into the mirror and end up in her world where they meet aspects of her personality, my story is kinda like that. So anyway... hope you like it and I'll try and upload when ever i can get to a willing computer or beg my teacher during lesson or at the end of the day. So now...**

**Let the third chapter of this story...BEGIN!**

Unohana opened her eyes as the fire slowly burned out, she looked around to see everyone asleep. She sat up and looked around for the metal gate that they were ment to walk through. Not too long after she began looking, she saw a huge metal frame standing about thirty meters from the sandy beach and thirty meters wide. She slowly rose to her feet and began to wake up the rest of the shinigami. Once awake, they made sure they were all ready before heading over to the huge metal gates, all taking a deep breath as they walked through.

A bright white light wrapped around them before dispursing and showing them that they were now on the other side of the gate. Matsumoto put her hand to her chest and smiled. When she noticed something. Her outfit had changed again. She now wearing a light brown button up top, with two pockets and a dark brown belt, a pair of tight brown shorts and some brown boots with white socks just peeking at the top of the shoe. She looked over to Unohana to see her wearing the same thing as her. The boy were wearing the same except for the fact that their shorts were baggy and they had small brown shoes on.

They all stared at there outfits and then looked up to eachother. This was getting weird. They all snapped out their thoughts when a branch near them snapped. They all looked around them but couldn't find what made the noise. The sound of another branch snapping was heard, soon followed by the sound of air rushing. Everyone looked puzzled until something landed onto of Ichigo and Renji, crashing both of them to the ground with a painful CRASH!. Everyone spun around to see another copy of Toshiro slowly standing back up from his high drop. He turned to them and stared, dark green eyes stared at them slightly confused. Renji and Ichigo took some time to stand up, but once they did, they stared at the small boy.

After a few minutes of staring at one another, Unohana decided that it was not getting them any closer to finding the real Toshiro. She stepped forward, catching the small boy infront of them's attention.

"Konichiwa, we're here to find Hitsugaya Taichou, can you help us?" The small boy infront of them smiled lightly as he nodded.

"Oh yeah, i heard you people were in here" He said and everyone thought. Who the hell told him they were there? Had Happy Shiro have told him?.

"How did you find out we were here?" Asked Ukitake and the small white haired boy pointed into the distant part of the thick woods not too far, which everyone looked down to to see it looked like it would never end.

"Leafeon told me earlier this morning" Everyone stared again. Leafeon? Was that the name of the next crystal? While the shinigami thought about it, the small white haired boy walked over to one of the trees and looked up to the very top. Renji came out of his thinking and looked over to the tree aswell to see a blue and white kite stuck on one of the top branches. The boy turned back around, catching everyone's attention, and pointed to the tree.

"Tell you what, if you can get my kite down i'll take you to Leafeon...Ok?" The shinigami smiled at him and nodded their heads before they sent Ichigo up to retreive the kite. About half way up, Ichigo had taken a peek down had almost thrown up at how high it really was. Ichigo was slowly getting closer and closer to the kite, when the small boy looked down to the ground and saw a huge rock sitting just near him. He bent down, which caught Renji's attention, and picked up the rock. He aimed it for a moment before launching it high into the air.

Everyone, including Ichigo, watched as the huge rock bounced from tree branch to tree branch and it headed stright for Ichigo. Ichigo ducked it and watched as the rock hit the kite and knocked it out of the tree and it slowly floated back to the boy at the bottom of the tree, revealing a huge hornet's nest that the kite had hidden. Ichigo's eyes widened and noticed too late as the huge rock came back and smashed straight through the hornet's nest, over his head and out of veiw. Ichigo then panicked as hundreds of mega pissed hornet's came straight at him and began to attack him. Ichigo tried to swat them away with his hands but then noticed one fact as he continued to try and slap them away...He was no longer holding onto the tree. Ichigo yelled as he feel from the very tip of the tree and straight into the ground, causing Renji to burst out in laughter and Matsumoto to snigger slightly. She had to admit, sure it looked painful but it was so funny that it was Ichigo and not her.

Unohana smiled as Ichigo stood back up and rubbed his butt before she turned to look at the small boy, who was looking at his kite. Unohana walked over to him and also looked at the kite.

"What are you doing?" She asked lightly and the small boy infront of her jumped as he hadn't even realised she was near him. He frowned up at her before turning around slightly in a huff as he crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"If you must know, i'm looking for Volpix" He said and Unohana wondered what a 'Volpix' actually was. Well...Time to find out.

"What is a 'Volpix'...Urm...?" She stared but realised something. She never caught his name. He turned around and stared at her for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed, bringing his arms behind his head, the kite still in his hands, and opened one eye at her.

"My name's Shiro G coz of my eye colour...And Volpix is my pet and i can't find her" Unohana stood back up fully and and looked around the area.

"What does she look like?" Shiro G blinked again before putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a light red sphere with the word 'Vulpix' inscribed onto it in gold writting. Unohana smiled at him.

"Isn't that Volpix?" She said as she pointed at the sphere and Toshiro looked at the sphere, to Unohana, then back to the sphere. A small blush appeared on his cheeks before turned around again in another huff about him forgetting that he had put the sphere in his pocket before he flew his kite in the early morning. Unohana smiled before the other shinigami arrived, Renji and Matsumoto still sniggering at Ichigo from a safe distance. Ichigo growled at the two before looking at the small boy infront of him.

"So i got your kite down, can you show us where to go" Toshiro frowned at him for a moment before smirking and pointing at the tree Ichigo had fallen out of.

"Actually, i got it down, you just got yourself stung by angry hornets" He said and Ichigo would have gone for the kid and strangled him if Renji and Matsumoto hadn't held his arms tightly so all he could do was flail about like a mad nutter. Toshiro smirked again before waving and turning around with his kite in his arms.

"C-chotto!" Called Ukitake and Shiro G stopped and turned around and watched as Ukitake dug his hand into his pocket and began to fish for something. After a minute of searching, Ukitake pulled a rectangle shape from his pocket, which everyone quickly figured out was a chocolate bar. Ukitake held it infront of him with a smile on his face, Shiro G looked at him confused.

"If you help us find Leafeon...You can have this" He said happily and Shiro G thought for a moment before moving over to Ukitake and taking the chocolate bar from him with a 'thankyou'. Everyone smiled as Shiro G put the chocolate bar in his pocket and turned back around towards the darker part of the woods.

"Come on, its time to move...Don't want to get caught up in the beautifly scatter" He said as he began to walk away. The shinigami stayed where they were and Shiro G turned back round with an annoyed lookon his face.

"Etto...Whats a Beautifly?" Asked Renji, but before Shiro G could explain it, a sound of soft beating of wings were hear comming behind them, along with a strange sort of crying sound. Shiro G frowned at them.

"Great, now we're all gonna get covered in-!" But before the sentence was finished, a huge amount of butterfly like creatures, with red, blue and yellow parterns all over their wings, sprinkling something as they flew straight over everyone and disapearing into the darker part of the woods.

"dust" Shiro G finished before he began to try and get as much of the dust out of his white hair as possible. Everyone else did the same until they were sure they had got enough of it out. Toshiro sighed as he turned to face the dark woods infront.

"We should go, i am not wondering around at night for no one" He said as he began to walk off. The shinigami looked at each other briefly before following after him.

The woods they were walking in was way too wierd for them. There were loads of wierd creatures around them, staring as the shinigami walked by. There was one in perticular that freaked the shinigami out completely. It was a huge blue creature with bright red eyes and huge mouth that looked asthough it could swallow them all in one go if it wanted to. It also had a huge sort of pink flower growing out of the top of its back. Shiro G noticed their glances at the creature and sighed to catch the shinigami's attention.

"That, dear bakas, is a Venosaur, very moody and, if you keep staring at it, very violent too" They gulped aloud and turned their heads to where they were going, where ever it was. It was looking asthough they were becoming lost as the kept passing the same huge tree.

The only one who looked asthough they hadn't noticed this fact, was Shiro G. Everyone sighed silently as they wondered past the tree once again, and Ichigo finally lost it.

"For gods sake we've past this tree almost fifteen times now!" Everyone stopped still and, appart from Shiro G, looked at Ichigo in confusion. He could have atleast told him nicely.

"Am i no good to help" Said Shiro G quietly and nobody made a sound. Everyone was feeling really guilty. Shiro G walked towards a tree and turned to face everyone with small tears pricking his eyes.

"If thats how you feel then i guess i'll..." He said before he punched the tree, which shook violently and something made a rattling sound from above the shinigami. They all looked up too late to notice a huge amount of sticky liquid, honey, come crashing down on top of them. Shiro G was now rolling around the floor in roaring laughter as everyone tried to stand up, but kept slipping back down in the sticky stuff they were covered in.

"Oh my god i wish i had a camera right now!" He said through his laughter. Ichigo and Renji glared up to him and all Shiro G did back was stick his tounge out and pull a funny face. After five minutes of this, Shiro G helped them, apart from Renji and Ichigo, up and gave them a towel to try and get some of the sticky stuff off them so i wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey! what about us!" Called Ichigo as he tried to stand back up. Shiro G turned away from the others and smirked.

"Well, your the one that shouted at me a few minutes ago and the pinapple hasn't bothered being nice at all so i thought i would leave you two alone in there" Everyone behind Shiro G began to laugh, until there was a strange noice heard in the trees. Shiro G looked up wide eyed before helping Ichigo and Renji out of the sticky liquid and pushing everyone behind a bush so that none of any of them could be seen.

"What are you-?" Matsumoto was cut off when Shiro G put his finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhh...I think i heard Scyther coming" He whispered

"What's a Scyther?" Asked Unohana. Shiro G looked around a bit before siting down and facing Unohana.

"Scyther is the one thing getting in the way of you getting to Leafeon, the next crystal...This one Scyther is extremely violent towards anyone except Leafeon" Everyone nodded and sat deadly still as they heard something moving past them. Shiro G popped his head through the bushes to see if it was gone.

Big mistake.

The scyther noticed him, even though it was about nine meters away, it swung its huge claw straight at him. Shiro G's eyes widened before jumping back, pushing everyone else back with him as the huge claw came through the bush and almost got them all.

"R-run!" Shouted Shiro G as he got to his feet as quickly as possible and everyone nodded before scrambling up and following the small boy, Scyther hot on their heels, constantly aiming at them.

They arrived at a small opening where Shiro G stopped and turned around, the red sphire from before in his hand.

"Vulpix!" Shiro G shouted and soon after the puff had smoke had vanished, a small creature appeared. It bounced slightly just to the fornt of Shiro G and took an offencive stance. Scyther noticed the new opponent and swished its heavy arms around before running to attack.

Vulpix waited until the attack got close before jumping up onto Scyther's arm and scratching at its face with it's razor sharp claws. Scyther cried out as it flew back abit in growled at vulpix. The small fox like creature made a happy noice and once again took on a battle stance.

Scyther made a battle cry before once again charging at the two infront of it.

Shiro G smirked before pointing forward.

"Vulpix, flame torando !" He shouted and Vulpix made a cute noice as it breathed in and suddenly let loose a huge tornado of fire that went straight into the Scyther, while also causing some of the woodlands to move at the force of the attack.

Vulpix continued to breath out a huge amount of fire, so much so that once it stopped, there was nothing left of the Scyther that once stop before them.

"Yes !" Cheered Shiro G as he ran over to Vulpix and basically glomped the small creature. All the shinigami stood fixated on the place the evil creature had been before looking at the small creature that had destroyed it in one huge attack.

They all came out of their hiding places and ran over to Shiro G and Vulpix before also joining in on the group glomping session.

After a few moments of this, they all let go and allowed Shiro G to stand up with Vulpix in his arms.

"Well, lets go find Lefeon" He said as he spun around for a moment, trying to see where to go next. He saw a small light coming from the end of the woods and smiled before breaking into a run, followed closly by the shinigami.

Once out of the woods, they all panted for breath and looked up to see a small stone path with a long table with enough chairs to accomidate everyone with loads of food and drinks. They all heard a small giggle and turned around to see a young woman with long white hair, some in a small plate at the side of her head, wearing a green dress that looked a little like a ball gown with green high heels standing behind them holding a book to her mouth as she smiled.

"Look's like you all made it" She said in a posh voice. She took the book away from her mouth and pointed to the table.

"Please, let us have some tea and cakes, you all look very hungry" Everyone waited for her to walk past before all sitting down, Vulpix still being held within Shiro G's arms.

"My name is Leafeon, i am the gaurdian of the element earth crystal" Everyone just stared while being on the edge. She must still want to fight as did the other gaurdian. Leafeon only giggled once again.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to fight with you, I do not beleive in fighting like many others" She said sweetly and pointed to the table and cups.

"Please, help yourselves" Everyone nodded before leaning over and grabbing some of the food and filling up their cups with many selections of tea. Once they had food, everyone began to eat in silence, until Ukitake desided to ask a question.

"Why don't you fight?" Leafeon took a quiet sip from her cup and placed into down on a small tea plate.

"Well, unlike the others, i desided that this one here should be the challange" She said with a smile as she petted Shiro G's hair, causing him to stop stuffing his face and swat her hand away.

"I Found him to have a unique quality to really annoy people with his many pranks and desided that if someone were to ever visit this place, if they hurt Shiro G, i would not give the crystal and destroy them on the spot, isn't that right Shiro G ?" Shiro G just nodded before handing another peice of cake to Vulpix.

Everyone continued to eat their food, until they noticed how dark it was getting. Leafeon rose from her chair and walked over to one of the old oak trees. She tapepd on it twice and everyone stared amazed at it as a door came out of no where. She opened it to reveal that it was like a hidden world in there, they were five beds with enough rooms for some tables with candle lights.

"This is were you shall stay tonight, i do not like my guests staying outside in the cold while have somewhere nice to stay"

"Thank you very much" Everyone said as they finished eating and went inside. They were so tired from all the walking they had done today and were glad to be able to stay in a bed.

"Goodnight Shinigami-san's" Said Leafeon, while Shiro G just nodded and waved, as the two closed the door and it went quiet.

"Is it just me or is this place getting weirder and weirder?" Asked Ichigo. Everyone else nodded.

"Yes, but we must remember this place is a dream world so its understandable that this place is not what we all expect" Said Unohana.

"Now, let's go to sleep and prepare for what ever lay ahead tomorrow" She said before blowing out one of the candles. Ichigo got out of his bed and blew the rest out and climbed back into bed. Everyone said goodnight before they all fell into a peacful sleep.

**The end of chapter 3**

**Hope you guys like the story 'coz its not so easy for me to write this hehehe**

**It might take some time to upload because i still have no computer but...oh well.**

**Ja ne ^-^**

**THE END XDDD**


End file.
